Nunca Es Tarde
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Nunca es tarde, para comenzar de nuevo, nunca es tarde para ser feliz, nunca es tarde para volver y enmendar nuestros errores.


Hola, Hola, Hola, otra vez su escritor menos querido, esta vez me estaban comentando el porque no escribía un RalfxLeona, pues para el que me pregunto eso que fue por un MP, pues aquí esta tu respuesta este fic será un RalfxLeona.

**Disclaimer: **Esta Historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a la compañía de video juegos SNK y Playmore

**Nunca Es Tarde**

Estaba el ahí otra vez, estaba en el mismo bar, bebiendo para poder al menos ahogar sus penas en licor. Pero ¿_eso era la salida de sus males_?, no, claro que no era una salida, pero si era una buena vía de escape de su maldita realidad.

Y es que el había perdido, lo había hecho, ya no la tenía a ella. La razón por la que estaba ahora ebrio era por aquella mujer y es por ella que cuando el llega a su hogar llora aunque el dijera que los hombres no lloraban pero el es un hombre y lloraba, lloraba por una mujer, sufría por una mujer, aun sabiendo que hay miles de mujeres afuera, pero aun así ninguna como ella.

Ahora que se arrastraba a su cama luego de llegar a su hogar, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y en la oscuridad la recordaba y esos mismos recuerdos los añoraba ahora que ya nada era lo mismo sin ella, ya que era nada sin ella.

Durmió pensando en ella, Durmió sabiendo que nunca más la iba a tener otra vez, Durmió sumergido en su agonía, esperando que al día siguiente amaneciera al menos con menos recuerdos.

###&&&###

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación indicando que había amanecido. Ralf despertó con una gran resaca, pero eso era lo de menos ahora solo tenia que ir al baño a lavarse la cara y a bañarse, cambiarse de ropa. Fue al baño con desgano, se miro al espejo, su cara lo reflejaba todo, su sufrimiento, su angustia, su tristeza entonces una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, era irónico había escuchado que con el tiempo se olvida, pero ya habían pasado 5 años, 5 largos años y aun el la recordaba, de verdad el que dijo una vez eso de que "el tiempo puede olvidar todo" no sabía lo que decía, pues ya el había esperado tanto y aun así… nada.

¿Cuanto tiempo debería esperar mas para olvidar? Tal vez ¿unos 5 años mas? O tal vez ¿todo lo que restaba de su vida? Eso ya no le importaba ya que sus ganas de vivir se iban cada día que pasaba.

Salió al fin vestido, para ir a la base, pues en todo este tiempo ha estado en el servicio militar, el al principio quería retirarse del servicio, para no volver a verla, para que no se lastimara mas, pero como respuesta su comandante, Heidern le había dicho que su hija se había ido para otro cuartel, al oír esas palabras fue un alivio, ya que al final no la volvería a ver. Pero ¿_de verdad no la quería volver a ver_?, era verdad que ¿_ya no la_ _amaba?_ Pues si era verdad que no la amaba ¿_Por qué aun la recordaba_? ¿_Por qué en sueños la deseaba_?

Tenia que ser sincero con el mismo, aun la amaba, aun la esperaba, aun tenía unas vagas esperanzas a que ella volviera.

-_Como si eso fuese posible_ –se dijo mentalmente al pensar estas cosas –_ella nunca volvería con alguien como yo._

**Flashback**

**5 años atrás**

El amor es una planta que se riega con comprensión, cariño, dulzura, sinceridad y confianza pero si te descuidas esa "plantita" llamada amor se irá marchitando poco a poco. En una pareja si no hay comprensión, cariño, confianza, sinceridad. No habrá amor eso es lo que traerá a muchas peleas y malos entendidos.

Para Ralf y Leona que ya tenían unos escasos 7 meses de estar en su noviazgo muchas de las cosas mencionadas se fueron poco a poco, hasta que llego este punto.

-Ralf, debo de hablar contigo –dijo una chica de cabellos azules

-Hasta por fin te decides a aparecer –dijo el chico cortante

Y es que la última vez los dos se pelearon y no se volvieron a hablar hasta ahora

-Lo siento pero…

-No, no me digas que quieres…

-Sí, eso sería mejor para nosotros –dijo cerrando los ojos

-Pe-pero, Leona yo no sé…

-No Ralf, ya es algo tarde, no era mi intención en hacerte mal, pero ya no creo que podamos…

-Sí, si aun podemos, aun puedo cambiar, solo es cuestión de tiempo, vamos no me dejes

-Ralf –Leona se acerco hasta el rostro del chico y le dio un beso, para luego separarse e irse

**Fin Del Flashback**

Se escucho el timbre que marcaban las 6 de la tarde, la hora de salir, esto hizo que Ralf saliera de sus pensamientos y se encaminara a la salida de los cuarteles militares

-Hey, Ralf vamos a tomar algo –le dijo Clark a su amigo

-Vamos –respondió secamente

-Vamos, hombre no te pongas así

-Calla y vamos a tomar

-Ya se, estas así por ella ¿verdad? –Clark dio en el clavo

Ralf se quedo callado.

-Mira, no es que me quiera meter en tu vida, pero creo que es mejor salir adelante, digo ¿ya cuanto paso?

-No es tan fácil, es que yo de verdad la quería –se notaba lo adolorido en su tono de voz

-Mira, amigo mejor te vas a casa, ya que veo que el trago no te va sentar bien –sugirió Clark

Ralf, le valía si bebía o no, ósea ¿para qué?, si solo era tomar hasta embriagarse, eso ya no le interesaba.

**5 Años después**

Se levanto con gran resaca de su cama, miro a su alrededor y solo vio muchas latas de cerveza, botellas de licor, basura mucha basura en todo lo que es el cuarto y la casa. Definitivamente Ralf no le importaba ya nada, no importaba cuanto hiciera o deshiciera, el solo vivía, para poder amanecer otro día, otro día sin estar con ella. Entonces una risa salió de su boca, se sentía feliz ahora que se trataba de acordar de ella, no podía solo lo que se le venía a la mente eran unas imágenes borrosas, ya ni siquiera recordaba su voz, ni recordaba su olor o el sabor de sus labios. En definitiva habia logrado algo en todos estos años y era el olvidarse de la mujer que tanto amo, pero descuido y desprecio.

-Por fin jajaja, por fin –reía como loco el hombre

-_De verdad ¿eso es lo que querías? –_Dijo una vocecita en su mente –_Mírate, eres patético y solo para olvidarla_

Las risas de Ralf, pronto se transformarían, en llanto pero era un llanto seco, ya que sus ojos hinchados y rojos estaban secos de lágrimas que se habían derramado poco a poco en el pasar de los días, semanas, meses y años.

Luego de un rato se escucho que tocaban la puerta de su casa, Ralf dudo en ir a abrir, pues en verdad nadie en todos estos años lo había venido a visitar, pero y si fuese ¿ella? Y ¿qué tal si de nuevo quisiera volver con él?, de repente Ralf se sintió esperanzado de que fuese ella, corrió hasta la puerta la abrió de golpe y luego se llevo una decepción, no era ella, solamente era el que entrega las diligencias, que al parecer se había equivocado de dirección y toco la puerta de Ralf.

Otra vez el poco de esperanzas de reencontrarse con ella nuevamente se había esfumado, era patético ¿_creer que de verdad volvería_? Eso jamás.

Decepcionado, fue a ducharse, cambiarse de ropas y por ultimo salir para su empleo; camino este día ya que no tenia humor para salir en su motocicleta, por su camino vio las calles de south town, de verdad aunque pasen muchos años no cambiaban, el vecindario en donde él estaba de paso tampoco cambio ni tampoco cambio el parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, al igual que todo el no cambio sus sentimientos hacia Leona.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, se acerco al banco más cercano en el parque y tomo asiento, miro los arboles, sintió la suave brisa, los rayos cálidos del sol de mañana y la tranquilidad de todo este ambiente. Todo esto le provocó una inmensa paz en todo su ser.

Tanta paz le hizo recordar de nuevo pero ahora, todo parecía real, su olor a perfume, el olor del champú de su cabello, su hermosa voz, todo recordaba de ella, hasta que también vio su silueta acercándosele a él. En verdad que estaba soñando despierto, pero desde hace mucho que no soñaba de esta manera y le gustaba.

-¿Ralf?

Ahí de nuevo la voz de ella, se escuchaba cerca realmente cerca tanto que podría jurar que ella estaba con él en estos mismos instantes.

-Ralf, ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada… solo la recuerdo otra vez –respondió Ralf a esa voz que tan familiar le parecía

-Ya veo, entonces no es buen momento para hablar –dijo esa voz

-No –Ralf solo volteo a ver a su lado y ahí estaba ella, estaba al lado de él con la cabeza baja – ¿Leona? –por fin salió de su sueño

-Si…

Ralf no pudo contener su alegría, tanto tiempo sin ella, tanto tiempo sin verla, tanto que la quería olvidar y hasta ahora no ha podido y la encuentra nuevamente. La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ya que si la soltaba se podría ir de nuevo.

-Ralf, me asfixias ya suéltame –dijo Leona un poco acongojada

Ralf soltándola le vio a los ojos – ¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta que tú siempre fuiste el indicado

-Y-yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, no quise alejarte, no quise ser tan idiota, no quise lastimarte

-Lo sé, pero ahora aunque la adversidad nos trate de separar, juntos venceremos, juntos.

Ralf cerró los ojos y abrazo de nuevo a Leona.

**Porque al final, nunca es tarde para nada, ni para arrepentirse, no es tarde todavía si se tiene las esperanzas, nunca seria tarde para comenzar de nuevo…**

**FIN**

OK, salió demasiado cursi y también que poco concordante, además de que lo escribí de manera apurada, pero prometo que le daré mas tiempo a los fanfics.

Bien ya me despido, por favor, se me cuidan mucho y también les invito a que sigan leyendo mas historias.


End file.
